


I’ll Never Love Again || Peter B. Parker ||

by Bone_Zone



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Heavy Angst, Light Smut, Maybe a happy ending, Mentions of Sex, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Working for Shield was never an easy task, hiding that problem while your boyfriend is Spider-Man is much harder. Though when an job goes wrong and you end up in another dimension everything just seem’s to be falling apart for you, not knowing how to move on you don’t even know if it’s possible to get back to your Earth.





	I’ll Never Love Again || Peter B. Parker ||

**Author's Note:**

> Bold the lyrics, normal is Peter’s and Readers Earth{aka the flashbacks}, italic is Mile’s earth.
> 
> Should listen to the song: Lady Gaga - I’ll Never Love Again.
> 
> Based on the Peter Parker from the Into the Spider verse movie.

> **Wish I could, I could’ve said goodbye  
>  I would’ve said what I wanted to  
> Maybe even cried for you  
> If I knew it would be the last time  
> I would’ve broke my heart in two  
> Tryin’ to save a part of you**
> 
>  

You thought it would be a simple job when Fury contacted you, he needed your expertise…only one that could do it. While you thought it was complete bull shit you took on the job, being a mutant gave you a leg up and if it meant that you could take down Fisk well you weren’t going to let any other Shield Agent take on the job **.**

Adjusting your purse over your shoulder you did your best to sneak out only to hear a voice calling for you.

Tensing you stopped to see Peter emerging from the bedroom rubbing his eyes, biting your lip you cleared your throat walking over to your fiance. Standing on your toes you pressed your lips to his cheek.

“I’ll be back alright, the office just called so I need to head out.”

Shrugging your shoulders you gave him a wave as you headed to the door hearing him call out for you.

“Brooke…don’t stay out too late…I love.”

Swallowing the slump in your throat you paused in the door way then gave him a smile. 

“Love you too Peter, don’t wait around alright.” Letting out a small laugh you left the home not knowing it would be the last time you’d see him, you just wish you took your time in saying goodbye to him.

 

* * *

> **Don’t wanna feel another touch  
>  Don’t wanna start another fire  
> Don’t wanna know another kiss  
> No other name falling off my lips  
> Don’t wanna give my heart away  
> To another stranger  
> Or let another day begin  
> Won’t even let the sunlight in  
> No, I’ll never love again  
> I’ll never love again, oh, oh, oh, oh**

_When you first woke up you never felt so much pain, you knew something must have gone wrong but the amount of time you spent in the hospital you knew that you were not in your own dimension._

_The thing at gave it away was Fisk still being alive, you knew the man was dead in fact you watched him die._

_Pushing those thoughts from your head your fingers moved to the ring that was wrapped around you finger. The months were starting to drag on and if it wasn’t for Officer Jefferson you would be out on the streets, you weren’t even sure where you were in this dimension._

_Clearing out your throat you continued to make your way down the streets, though this was New York it wasn’t your home. It wasn’t the streets you and Peter were walking down together, you couldn’t even visit the places where you both shared dates. It was to painful to go near where you both shared your first kiss, hurt to much walking by where the man proposed._

_Blinking away a few tears you continued your way down on the street wincing when a shoulder bumped into you, followed by a voice that seemed so familiar but was so different._

_“Damn Harry why don’t you knock her on the ground.”_

_Harry rolled his eyes though he placed his hands on your shoulder giving them a squeeze.  
_

_“Ignore my idiot friend…I am sorry about that.”  
_

_Frowning you then forced a smile tugging your hand away letting them fall to your side, you noticed the flash of red hair knowing who that was but you were to scared to look at the man standing next to her, you didn’t trust yourself enough for that._

_“It’s fine really but I’m sorry I should be going.”  
_

_“W-wait! how about you join me and my friends. We’re headin to the movies.”_

_“No thank you…I have a lot to do” Stepping back he was a lot like your Harry though the man didn’t want to give up. Giving you a look most girl’s would swoon over he then grasped your hand gently.  
_

_“Please, one time thing….I don’t want to be a third wheel for these two.” he whispered nodding at the two.  
_

_Finally looking up you felt your heart clench painfully, he looked so much like your Peter…no your Peter was more handsome. Feeling your insides twist you just wanted to run far away but right now, even if it’s not the Peter you know being near him might help the ache dull in your heart._

_“Sure….one time thing.”  
_

_“Well I’m Harry, this is MJ and Peter.”  
_

_“Brooke…I’m Brooke.” Though you felt nothing when Harry kissed your hand.  
_

 

* * *

> **When we first met  
>  I never thought that I would fall  
> I never thought that I’d find myself  
> Lying in your arms  
> And I want to pretend that it’s not true  
> Oh baby, that you’re gone  
> ‘Cause my world keeps turning, and turning, and turning  
> And I’m not moving on**
> 
>  

Sighing you rolled your eyes as you made your way to your desk as your once friend and former classmate Peter B. Parker followed you.

“Small world huh.” Rolling your eyes you stopped in your tracks nearly causing the taller male to colloid into you.

“What do you want Peter? Shouldn’t you be bothering MJ?” You missed the hurt look that crossed it face though you did see the large smile.

“You wound me Brooke…one I do work here and two….well two I am here to ask you out on a date.”

“No! now if you don’t mind Peter I have work to do.”Sighing you turned away from the man walking off.

Peter wrinkled his nose though quickly catching up to you he noticed you vanished out of the office.Following you out he at least wanted to know why, catching you in the elevator he groaned quickly running in with you. 

“Can you at least tell me why?”

Sighing you rolled your eyes crossing your arms over your chest. “I didn’t think I needed a reason Parker..”

“Well as your best friend.”

“You’re not-”

“I think I deserve one.”

“Ugh! fine…I don’t date friends…now goodbye Peter.” pushing the man aside you started to make your way out of the building.

“W-wait that’s not a good answer.”

Chancing after you Peter watched as you looked into the file, stepping out onto the street he swallowed thickly as his sense’s went off. Eye’s going wide the man quickly rushed to your side, grabbing your wrist he tugged you against his chest keeping you close.

Panting you watched as a car rushed by honking its horn.Looking up at him your hand placed it’s self against his chest.

“Just one date?”

“One date, that’s all I’m asking.”

“Fine, how can I say no to the man just saved my life…besides it’s just one date.”

 

* * *

 

Laughing you slumped against Peter’s chest trying to catch your breath, smiling you pressed your lips into his. Sighing you snuggled into his chest once he pulled his member out of your warmth.

Tugging you close your fingers ran through Peter’s dark hair you closed your eyes he grasped your hand gently, bringing your hand to his lips he gave each of your finger tips a kiss until he bot to the ring on your finger.

“I love you Brooke.”

Smiling you placed your hand on his cheeks giving him a teasing smile. “I love you too Spiderman.”

Snorting Peter grasped the blankets then covered your naked body, closing your eyes you let yourself fall asleep in his arms.

 

* * *

> **Don’t wanna feel another touch  
>  Don’t wanna start another fire  
> Don’t wanna know another kiss  
> No other name falling off my lips  
> Don’t wanna give my heart away  
> To another stranger  
> Or let another day begin  
> Won’t even let the sunlight in  
> No, I’ll never love**

 

_Jolting awake you glanced around the small empty room you were in, another painful memory, another sleepless night. Feeling your eyes starting to water you brought your knees to your chest._

_You hated this, you just wished you could live in your dreams so you could be happy.  Hearing a shower stop you quickly wiped your eyes knowing who it was, Harry Osborn._

_You two started to date though you were positive that was something that it wasn’t.  You didn’t love the man but it was hard to say no to him, not when this Peter said how happy you made Harry._

_You always had to suppress a grimace when ever he touched you, it took a lot for you not to pull away from when ever he kissed you. You felt dirty inside, that you were betraying Peter._

_Hearing the bathroom door open you tensed then forced a smile on your face as Harry emerged._

_Walking over to you in just his boxers the man pressed his lips to the side of your head missing you flinch._

_“Have another nightmare Brooke.”  
_

_“Oh…y-yea….silly right?” Clearing out your throat you laid down closing your eyes. “S-sorry…I’m going to see if I can get some sleep, I won’t bother you.”  
_

_Tuning him out you knew that he would never have your heart,not when Peter already owned it._

> **I don’t wanna know this feeling  
>  Unless it’s you and me  
> I don’t wanna waste a moment, ooh  
> And I don’t wanna give somebody else the better part of me  
> I would rather wait for you, ooh**

* * *

 

_Closing your eyes you continued to work your shift in the diner, hearing our name being called you turned to see Miles Morales waving to you. Taking a deep breath you gave the boy a smile._

_“Heard you got accepted into that fancy new school, congrats.”  
_

_Mile’s sighed as his shoulders slumped, giving you a smile it quickly fell from his face seeing the look in your eyes._

_“A..Are you okay Brooke.”  
_

_Shaking your head you squeezed his shoulders. “I’m fine Miles, don’t worry about me alright…listen I gotta do but don’t hesitate to stop by alright.”_

_Waving goodbye to him, you missed the worried look on Mile’s face._

 

* * *

>   
>  **Don’t wanna feel another touch  
>  Don’t wanna start another fire  
> Don’t wanna know another kiss  
> Baby, unless they are your lips**

 

_Flinching from another kiss to your neck, you wanted nothing more than to shove him off of you. You wished it was Peter kissing you, you were starting to forget what his lips felt like._

_Starting to forget his hands on your body, that dimpled smile of his that you loved so much or how he whispered your name, it was getting harder and harder for you._

_Placing your hand on his chest you took a deep breath in giving him a weak smile._

_“Harry I.”  
_

_Pulling back he gave you a confused look, you were about to break up with the man until it happened._

_Peter Parker was dead, and you knew you couldn’t leave the man now….not when his best friend was gone and now it felt like you couldn’t breath._

 

* * *

 

_You were into much of a haze for the funeral,it may not have been your Peter but you did feel a ache in your chest._

_You tried to pass the day’s by but it was getting harder and harder. With Peter gone you didn’t know what to do._

_Slipping out of the bed you quickly placed on a pair of pants, leaving a letter for Harry. You then placed it on the nightstand, glancing at the engagement now on your fingers you decided it was best if you just left._

_“I’m sorry Harry, you deserve better than a woman who could never love you.”_

_Looking at him one last time you left the apartment intending on visiting one more person._

 

* * *

 

_Knocking on the door, you waited for the door to open. Taking a deep breath you forced a smile seeing Aunt May answer the door._

_“Oh Brooke what a surprise”_ _You could tell the woman was crying and you felt awful for being here but you wanted to say your goodbye to the kind woman._

_“I…I hope I’m not intruding Aunt-” Cutting yourself off you gave her a smile as your hand covered your ring finger._

_“Oh…no not all all Brooke….please come in. It’s so cold outside.”_

_Shaking your head you took a deep breath then pulled her in for a hug, she always seemed to bring back good memories, your favorite one being the day she found out you and Peter got engaged._

_“I’m afraid I can’t…I have a lot of things I need to do and I….I’m sorry I can’t.”  
_

_Stepping back you looked at her in surprise seeing a knowing smile on her face, giving your hand a squeeze she spotted the familiar ring on your finger._

_“Don’t give up…stranger things have happened.”  
_

_Swallowing you nodded your head walking down her steps. “Goodbye.”_

_“I’ll see you see you soon Brooke.”  
_

> **Don’t wanna give my heart away  
>  To another stranger  
> Don’t let another day begin  
> Won’t let the sunlight in  
> Oh, I’ll never love again  
> Never love again  
> Never love again  
> Oh, I’ll never love again**

_Standing on the edge of the tallest building near you, you suddenly felt sick to your stomach. Gripping the edge you took a deep breath, all you had to do was fall then you wouldn’t feel this pain in your chest but why was it so hard._

_Though hearing that familiar voice made you wonder if you were going crazy, why did have to happen to you now._

_“Y-Brooke.”_

_Swallowing thickly your eyes went wide, that’s when you saw him. Your Peter, the man looked like he went through hell, bag’s under his eyes and he put on some weight but that was still your Peter._

_“Peter”  
_

_Giving him a sad smile you wanted to rush to his side, you didn’t care if it was some delusion you just wanted to be in his arms again though a split second must have passed because you were falling and he was reaching out to you._

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a sequel if anyone likes it enough.


End file.
